


Alone at night

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An accidental combination of the right time and the right mood (Reborn's mood) allows Tsuna to ask some questions. With a slightly different outcome than he was expecting.





	Alone at night

**Author's Note:**

> i have to admit that this universe (what i fondly call... well, simply witch au because i cant name things) was created solely because of new sabrina tv series aesthetic. i say aesthetic because thats the only appealing thing for me and it made me determined to create a mix of something witchy and something i would actually enjoy. so, this. this is now a thing. 
> 
> ...it's mostly porn and in my defense, i have no idea how it happened. i had a plot in my brain, dammit!
> 
> oh and fyi theres a small description of a kinda violent encounter with a demon at the beginning but i dont think its enough for an official violece tag. but, like, just a warning for you

It was a quiet evening in the usually hectic house, mostly because almost all of its inhabitants were somewhere else. Tsuna had Reborn to thank for it - and thank he did, actually, considering he had just finished cleaning a small pool of blood that once belonged to some kind of a lesser demon. He would like to hear a more verbal warning instead of having to watch Reborn make up some (surprisingly convincing) story about winning a lottery earlier but with this kind of demon companion, Tsuna guessed, it was as good as it could ever get.

 

He complained a lot ( _ a lot _ ) but he wasn’t ungrateful. His mother might be a witch herself (albeit her magic deposits weren’t exactly big, so Nana could at best make a contract only with lesser demons) and she might know a gist about shenanigans he was often unwillingly included in, but it didn’t mean he wanted her to see something like this. The fact that it included his mother relaxing in a normally unaffordable for them place was a bonus. He wondered exactly how Reborn had paid for that although there was no doubt Reborn was able to acquire money in some of his demonic ways. Or maybe he already collected a large sum somewhere. But he was also  _ Reborn _ , which meant it was also likely that he’d made Iemitsu pay for it all and that was an option Tsuna was fond of the most. 

 

Overall, as bloody as the whole event was - dealing with demons usually was, anyway; though it was Tsuna who usually did the bleeding - it went quickly and well. Reborn was visibly pleased (and very unhelpful, basking in the last sunlight of the day instead of helping Tsuna clean the mess). Sometimes he had to be the one to scare off visiting demons, sometimes he had to help Tsuna himself - be it with a pep talk or a literal helping hand (or a leg, when he didn’t bother to change from his lizard form. Which was quite often), but that day none of it had been necessary.

 

Pleased Reborn was easier to deal with and, what Tsuna had learned over time, more willing to answer questions. As long as they weren’t stupid, of course. And Tsuna had  _ a lot _ of questions - despite being an only child of one of the high-status members of the Vongola coven, Tsuna didn’t know many things either about the group itself or his magical heritage. Hell, even the fact that technically he was a member of said coven as well was a pretty recent revelation. It was a fact announced by Reborn himself (instead of that no-good father of his, Tsuna thought bitterly). 

 

There was also that bit about Tsuna being “marked by King of Hell himself”, whatever it meant.

 

So those questions were a reason why Tsuna quickly disposed his bloody cloth in the trash and sat down on the floor in front of Reborn. He looked at his demon companion, trying to think of something that would not immediately be deemed stupid or unnecessary but would nonetheless shed some light on things still unknown to him. 

 

The awkward silence lasted a second too long because after a while Reborn sighed and said, “It’s rude to stare. Just get it out of your chest already.”

 

Tsuna stuttered for a bit before groaning loudly and setting on the first thing that came to his mind. “That demon today, it had two forms. The human one and the… scary one.”

 

Tsuna was sure that if lizard had eyebrows, Reborn would be rising one of them right now to show how much he was silently judging him right now. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he had uncanny ability to express that much just with his unblinking eyes. But hey, it was a really scary one! There were way too many nostrils involved - if they were even nostrils - combined with a classic combination of claws, horns, and tail. And of course that awful putrid stench. Thankfully it disappeared quickly after the creature was defeated. 

 

However, even such strong justification didn’t stop an embarrassed flush from appearing on Tsuna’s face (Reborn’s judging face was very effective, especially for an unnerving, non-blinking lizard...). He cleared his throat before continuing, “That scary one, that was it’s true form, right? What does yours look like?”

 

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna and hummed. “And what makes you think neither of the two you’ve seen is my true form?” 

 

“Well. I didn’t really notice anything at the beginning.” Tsuna looked down at his hands, trying to find words both fitting and nice enough not to piss the demon off. Honestly, the first thing coming to his mind was saying they simply feel fake, like (an admittedly well-drawn) picture slapped on something that was supposed to be three-dimensional. “After a while, they just started to feel… artificial. And today, um, today reminded me about that.”

 

The demon shook his head and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like “of course, Vongola intuition” in a really exasperated tone - although Reborn’s eyes betrayed his amusement. “Yes, you’re right. This is not how I originally look.”

 

“Then why did you pick those two?” 

 

Reborn jumped from his place on the windowsill, right on the bed. Tsuna couldn’t help but flinch when his form started shifting while still in the middle of the jump. Watching the demon change wasn’t the most pleasant experience, considering it looked like there was suddenly either too much or not enough of his body to maintain its current shape. The flesh expanded quickly in a way that was almost painful to watch - not to mention feel - until it transformed into a fully-grown human. 

 

Reborn, now in his human form, crossed his legs, put his hands on his knee and smirked. There was no way to tell from his expression if the transformance itself was indeed painful or just painfully looking. 

 

“And how would you react to a high demon, looking exactly how you expect them to look, appearing on your doorstep? You find  _ this _ intimidating.”

 

Tsuna went a bit pale, since, well. There was no denying the fact that Reborn’s human form was something he did find intimidating. He was looking very foreign-like - very rich and probably illegally rich foreign-like - the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. With this kind of looks and his confident, arrogant aura, Reborn still seemed very demonic, despite his fully human appearance. 

 

“Hell, you were also terrified of me looking like a lizard and the ones you have here on this plane are mostly harmless animals.”

 

“That was before!” And to be fair, Tsuna might have thought like that before, but after meeting Reborn he would definitely never ever use word “harmless” to describe a lizard. Vicious, more like it. An evil spawn also worked. “It’s not like I’m gonna run away at the sight of you now.” Then, a second of silence. “Unless you’re really angry. And wielding some kind of a weapon.” 

 

“Firstly, I don’t need a weapon to make it hurt.” At that, Tsuna shuddered. Because it was very true. “And secondly, even if I agree that at this point of time you would not run away, you also have to think about your mother and the kids. Not everyone is as resistant to higher demons aura like you are.”

 

Tsuna bit his lip at Reborn’s words. It was true - he was a naturally skittish person but higher demons were still unable to make him feel that paralyzing fear and nausea they seemed to easily cause in others. Tsuna still remembered how his demon’s first appearance caused quite a commotion in the house because of that.

 

He was still curious about Reborn’s demon look though, dammit! The had been working together for quite a time now and their relationship, against better judgement, changed from cold and strictly professional tutor-and-student to something more like… mostly friendly acquaintances.

 

So Tsuna garnered all of his available enthusiasm and said, “And they are not here now. You can let it out for a while!” 

 

Reborn quirked his brow at him as if judging his honesty. He seemed to deem it true enough after few seconds of awkward - for Tsuna, anyway - and silent staring because he closed his eyes and shrugged. 

 

In next second, Reborn’s form once again shifted and grew, reshaping visibly almost every part of his body (which,  _ fuck _ , Tsuna really expected something sized exactly like Reborn’s human ‘disguise’). 

 

Reborn’s true form was somehow terrifying, with height and shape that would be unable to attain for a normal human being. His limbs were long and thin, as was the rest of his body - especially legs, which were bent in places that normally would suggest terribly broken bones but Tsuna guessed that in Reborn's case it probably meant different joints. 

 

His skin was unhealthily pale with a shade of grey that strangely seemed to go well with the black material of his outfit which seemed to be… a suit. It reminded Tsuna of those expensive, almost pretentious ones that you could see on mannequins in shops for obscenely wealthy people. It  _ did _ work strangely well on Reborn's alien form. 

 

As if his inhuman body was not enough to betray Reborn's demonic nature, he also had features Tsuna's seen in various grimoires he skimmed through. Like big, curved horns that went straight through his fedora without damaging it, ignoring laws of physical matter. Or long, black claws that looked sharp enough to hurt even with the slightest of touches. Splatters of black were scattered all over skin - splatters, that upon closer inspection turned out to be small scales, maybe explaining Reborn's love for his reptilian form, maybe suggesting why he choose this one specifically so often. There was also a tail, moving lazily in a repetitive back and forth motion - it reminded Tsuna of an agitated cat but Reborn looked otherwise really calm. 

 

His eyes were probably the scariest, though: so dark that looking into them felt like looking at the void itself, like a promise of upcoming pain and yet able to show Reborn's slight curiosity. 

 

“ _ Ah _ ,” Tsuna thought, surprised. “ _ He's absolutely breathtaking _ .” 

 

The curiosity he had recognized before turned into obvious amusement and the brunet cursed himself for forgetting his previous lessons about dangers of showing emotions to most dangerous predators of demon realm. After all, even if he was a teacher, a confidant and - as Tsuna liked to sometimes think - possibly a friend, he was also a monster of the highest rank who answered only to the King of Hell himself. And only if he deemed the task  _ acceptable _ first. 

 

“Now this is an unexpected reaction,” said Reborn, his voice even deeper than in both of his more familiar forms that Tsuna interacted with before. Despite its low pitch, it was still smooth, silky and enticing. Tsuna felt dark blush appearing on his face, surprising effect of Reborn's voice and spoken words. “I thought you'd react more with screaming as you do to pretty much everything unknown and scary.”

 

Tsuna swallowed before he managed to say, “You're not unknown, though. This is different but it's still undeniably… you.”

 

He didn't try to argue with ‘scary’. 

 

Reborn narrowed his eyes in response and for a moment Tsuna thought he said something wrong. He barely stopped a sigh of relief from escaping his mouth after seeing Reborn's expression turn to slight amusement as he shook his head gently. 

 

“That it is,” said the demon. After a second of awkward silence, he bent down so quickly that Tsuna would have missed it if he blinked. This time he was unable to stop a squeak from leaving his mouth, therefore furthering Reborn's amusement. “But still terrifying, I see.” 

 

Reborn’s curly sideburns gently brushed against Tsuna’s cheeks, which almost immediately deepened his blush. To stop it from spreading even further, Tsuna focused his attention on the first interesting thing, which turned out to be Reborn's horns. 

 

Up close he was able to tell that they were smooth and looked as if they had been polished for hours until they started to shine. These things were  _ massive _ , with sharp ends currently pointing dangerously at Tsuna's face. He had never seen horns like this on anything in real life. 

 

Tsuna raised his hand to touch them, as in trance, but stopped abruptly with another squeak when he realized what exactly he was going to do. 

 

Fortunately, Reborn didn't seem to mind, because he only huffed and moved his head, pushing one of his horns gently right into the witch's hand. 

 

Tsuna couldn't help but gasp. Reborn's horns felt as smooth as they looked, maybe even more. Not to mention how warm they were. Their warmth  _ technically _ made sense, but Tsuna still expected something… chiller. Considering both Reborn's personality and that black and white color scheme he had. 

 

But then again, Reborn's magic always felt strangely warm. 

 

Tsuna's hand moved from Reborn's - so smooth and so shiny! He still couldn't believe it! - horns down to his face. The demon’s skin felt even warmer, definitely a temperature worthy of something supernatural. With his sickly pale complexion, it could be considered a beginning of some unusual sickness - if he was a normal human, that is. 

 

Tsuna's fingers brushed gently against the scales next. They felt exactly like Reborn's horns but somewhat different than his lizard body. In a spontaneous move of boldness (or what some would definitely call stupidity) Tsuna moved his hands even lower, down Reborns neck, right to his chest. The material, which his clothes were made of, felt as expensive as it looked. Definitely some kind of silk...

 

Tsuna's exploring ceased, interrupted by a grumble. His hands clenched down on the material, panicked after he realized what exactly he was doing. 

 

He squeaked loudly and forced himself to pull his hands off and immediately smooth any creases that appeared because of him on Reborn's suit. 

 

Tsuna was afraid to look up, stuck between two choices - staying close to Reborn, indulging himself more in that warmth and avoiding his stare, or moving away as quickly as possible, avoiding further consequences but having to look at Reborn's face right away. 

 

He didn't know if he should be more annoyed or relieved that Reborn made that choice for him.

 

Reborn's tail - flexible and surprisingly strong for something with a seemingly small amount of muscles - curled around Tsuna's waist, easily succeeding in stopping him from moving away. The demon lowered his head and gently put his chin on top of Tsuna's head.

 

Tsuna could feel, more than hear even, him taking a deep breath. He felt trapped and more than just a bit terrified. But terrified or not he was still impressed with Reborn's absolutely overwhelming and - as much as he hated to admit it - simply impressive presence. 

 

“You play a dangerous game, Tsuna.” The tail around Tsuna's waist tightened, which made the young witch gasp and move closer to his companion. One of Reborn's hand sneaked under his chin and moved it abruptly - Tsuna couldn't stop the unexpected movement of his head. 

 

Reborn's expression was... scary. He was focused (and Tsuna learned that having Reborn's full focus often ended  _ badly _ for everyone) but still seemed uncharacteristically bothered for himself. That one hand gripping his chin tightened, claws less than millimeters apart from leaving ugly marks on Tsuna's face. 

 

Tsuna couldn't possibly find even one reason why he was still so damn  _ excited _ about this whole situation!

 

Reborn could, however, as after few seconds of intense staring he shook his head and chuckled.  _ Chuckled _ ! Tsuna finally let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

 

“Arousal is a natural reaction for some magic users. Better that than being scared and showing weakness in front of their demon, especially if it's a strong one.” Reborn moved his tail from Tsuna's waist, finally making it possible for him to move away. “But we are not officially contracted, so there's no real need to act on it.”

 

Tsuna didn't really know what possessed him to continue - maybe it was just Reborn's warm presence, so close to him, maybe it was Reborn's overpowering scent around him, like a campfire in a coniferous forest or maybe it was just Tsuna's need for touch - but he took a deep breath and once again placed his hands on Reborn's body. “But we can, can't we?”

 

Tsuna bravely stared at Reborn's face (or as brave as you could appear while also blushing furiously), who firstly raised his eyebrow elegantly and then narrowed his eyes. 

 

Before he could even blink, Tsuna was pinned to his bed by a creature that was probably able to kill him with its one finger (in more ways that he could even imagine). 

 

“It is going to hurt,” exclaimed Reborn calmly. “This body wasn't exactly made for having sex. Are you sure you want me like this?”

 

It took all of Tsuna's will to stop himself from saying something along the lines of “for a big bad demon you sure care a lot about making sure I'm okay with everything and it's _ cute _ ” because that could only end badly. Most definitely not with Reborn's dick inside him and more with offended demon ready to torment him in other ways instead. Still, Tsuna appreciated breaking the ‘not caring for consent’ demon stereotype. 

 

“I know,” Tsuna whispered instead, moving his arms to circle Reborn's neck. He gently coerced the demon into moving their faces closer. Fortunately, Reborn didn't need any further encouragement because he went straight for Tsuna's mouth. 

 

It felt, and there was no way to avoid describing it like that, weird. Reborn felt like he had far too many teeth,  _ too sharp teeth _ , in his mouth. Tsuna also realized that his tongue, which he didn't pay attention to previously, was kind of rough but not unpleasantly so, and definitely much longer than a normal (human, Tsuna's mind offered) tongue should be. If he had any doubts that the man kissing him was a demon before, they would be long gone now. 

 

Even with the warning, Tsuna was not ready to feel it slither just a little bit down his throat after a while, forcing him to choke. It didn't stop him from trying to enthusiastically respond, though, hands moving to hold Reborn even closer. It was like the demon’s scent from up close made everything more intense. 

 

For Tsuna it seemed like Reborn moved away from his mouth both far too early and not early enough, bringing it down to Tsuna's neck. The demon stopped only to quickly pull his t-shirt off (Tsuna had never been more glad that he removed his binder before, therefore saved them from removing one more layer and wasting time). 

 

Reborn's lips then went even lower, leaving a trail of kisses, nips and wet licks behind. He stopped moving lower after reaching his chest, mouth sucking on one nipple and hand moving to the other. 

 

Reborn's eyes looked up to Tsuna's face, trying to gauge his reaction. They were met with a sight of slightly open lips, unable to stop harsh gasps from escaping, cheeks flushed red and eager eyes. And Reborn wasted no time - he sucked harder and grabbed Tsuna's left breast harshly but still carefully enough to avoid his claws catching on the skin. 

 

Not for the first time in his life, Tsuna was thankful that his breasts never left the ‘don't worry, there's still time for them to grow!” stage. It was, however, definitely the first time he was glad it never happened because otherwise, it would highly likely end with a bloody mess. 

 

Tsuna didn't even notice Reborn's tail stealthily moving between his legs until the tip of it pressed against his core with a layer of clothes still between them. He was not able to stop neither his loud moan from escaping nor his body from reacting harshly - his back arched sharply, body pushing more into Reborn's mouth and hands.

 

It quickly became unbearable, with Reborn's tail rubbing him, quicker and slightly more intense than seconds ago. He whined and moved his hands to Reborn's hair, knocking fedora off his head (he barely registered the fact that it shouldn't be possible because of his horns - but  _ whatever _ , of course Reborn used magic on his fancy hat). They gripped Reborn's horns weakly, with Tsuna unable to decide if he wanted his demon to continue his ministrations or move on. 

 

Fortunately, Reborn wasn't hesitant to make that choice for him too - with them both equally excited now, moving on seemed to be the only good answer. His tail slipped inside Tsuna's shorts and underwear, still unashamedly rubbing against all his sensitive spots before it pulled everything down. Tsuna blindly moved his legs to help Reborn with removing the (now) unnecessary articles of clothing. 

 

Reborn moved his claws gently, away from his breasts and down his body, leaving marks behind. Tsuna hissed but didn't protest - the feeling, even if kind of unexpected, wasn't unpleasant. Especially when Reborn's lips left gentle kisses on them right after. The bed was a bit too small, forcing Reborn to move down to the floor to settle between Tsuna thighs - but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he focused on the parts he could easily access. 

 

Tsuna's breath quickened immediately. He never even dared to dream about something like this happening. 

 

_ Okay _ , no. Maybe it happened once or twice (...or three times) but in his defense, Reborn's human form was really attractive. And it wasn't like he deliberately fantasized about it - his brain just thought it was apparently a good wet dream material.

 

Whatever.

 

Reborn's lips stopped just before finally touching his pussy and Tsuna couldn't help but whine. It seemed only to amuse the demon, though,  because he smirked and gently slapped the back of his hand against Tsuna's thigh. “You sure you want to continue? I've heard that the King of Hell likes virgins more.”

 

Tsuna sent Reborn a glare. “Well, I don't see him anywhere around and I'm starting to feel a little desperate here.” 

 

These hissed out words made Reborn playfully roll his eyes and huff. But his smirk changed into something more gentle and honest, so Tsuna counted it as a win. Though, the demon still looked as if examining something. 

 

Tsuna jumped a little when he felt Reborn's tail appearing next to his neck (it seemed like the demon had a lot of experience with moving it quickly and without a sound - unsurprising). It rubbed against his body, lightly touching his neck and tickling it and sometimes. Reborn kissed the insides of his thighs, while his tail alternated between tickling Tsuna's neck and a pillow laying close. 

 

Tsuna however quickly lost patience with it and grunted, swapping his hand at the annoyingly persistent tail. Reborn sighed. 

 

“Just put this pillow under your head,” he placed both of Tsuna's legs on his shoulders, carefully holding legs in their new place with his hands. “Or you're going to regret not doing it later.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Tsuna finally followed the advice - and he didn't regret it the slightest bit because Reborn immediately moved to reward him with a long lick of his tongue. 

 

The rough surface that felt a bit weird in his mouth was absolutely wonderful now. He couldn't do anything else except gasping loudly and arching his back. 

 

Reborn, pleased with a reaction, gave few more licks, tongue paying special attention to the clit, before dipping between the folds. Tsuna threw his head back violently and moaned loudly. The assault continued, tongue switching between diving deeper and deeper - and  _ whoa _ , Reborn really knew what he was doing when he insisted on that pillow because Tsuna's neck would definitely be suffering from cramps without it - and moving in a way that made it pleasantly rub against Tsuna's most sensitive places.

 

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from yelling loudly “Why hasn't anyone said it's going to be so intense!” in his mind. His statement was met with a low chuckle, causing light vibrations that brought tears to Tsuna's eyes. The tears, which apparently really got Reborn going because he worked on eating Tsuna out even deeper and harder than before. 

 

Nonetheless, it wasn't enough to stop his playful teasing. 

 

“You did research about it, huh?” Reborn sent his words right to Tsuna's mind, unwilling to move his mouth away. “Unfortunately for you, demon sex in your pitiful human books only covers lust demons. Incubi and succubi don't need tongues that long.”

 

And then, a particularly hard thrust that made Tsuna sob and immediately forget the curious and lightly disturbed spark which appeared because of Reborn's explanation. 

 

It didn't take long for Tsuna to come, hands clenching hard on the bed sheets, tears falling freely from his eyes. Reborn waited patiently for him to come back from his high. After opening his eyes, which Tsuna didn't even remember closing, he was met with a sight of smirking Reborn. 

 

Keeping their eye contact, the demon slowly moved his tongue out of Tsuna, making the boy sob again from overstimulation. The sound of it being pulled out of his vagina was obscene. 

 

Tsuna loved it. 

 

Reborn moved unnaturally quickly, changing his position from sitting comfortably to kneeling. Tsuna squealed - he definitely didn't expect to be bent almost in half. And he wasn't expecting that wet tongue to lick his face either. Which,  _ gross _ , it was inside him five seconds ago! He could feel the undeniable proof of his orgasm on his face now! 

 

Unfortunately for him, Reborn didn't really care and continued to lick his face - and after few seconds of unsuccessfully trying to push him off, Tsuna realized that his demon companion was licking his tears.

 

He stopped only after Tsuna gave up on resisting and pulled away, his arrogant smirk visible in all its glory. “Your liquids are truly delicious.”

 

Tsuna groaned loudly, turning his head away. He narrowed his eyes, refusing to look at Reborn's face. “Is that- Is that why your hobby is bullying me as an excuse for teaching? Because my tears are tasty?”

 

“It's no excuse, No-Good Tsuna.” He slapped Tsuna's leg with a back of his hand and got a pained hiss in response. “It's not my fault that stick approach is the only thing getting through your thick skull.”

 

“...Isn't it supposed to be either stick or carrot or stick and carrot? There's definitely a reward involved and I've never seen any rewards. “

 

Reborn sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Tsuna's chin and turned his head back, forcing young witch to look right at him. “Don't complain, you're getting your reward now,” he said, grinding his erection into Tsuna's still sensitive pussy. 

 

Words Reborn was about to hear were completely lost, as he continued rolling his hips. Tsuna could only gasp and look into the demon’s eyes since there was a hand still forcibly holding his head in place. It wasn't long until he tried to connect their lips again but Reborn stubbornly kept them away, methodically grinding harder and harder. 

 

Tsuna's patience was wearing thin. “Please for the love of-!”, he couldn't help but pause at particularly harsh thrust. “ _ Please _ , Reborn!“

 

The only acknowledgment of these words that Tsuna got, was a pleased hum. He barely resisted his instinctual need to shudder at the sound of it. 

 

His desperation seemed to do a good job, though, because Reborn finally moved his hands down to open his pants. Tsuna closed his eyes and breathed deeply few times - until he felt Reborn's now completely naked length against his skin. 

 

Those deep breaths turned into not so quiet moans then, since Reborn was still far from merciful. His tip nudged Tsuna's entrance uncharacteristically gently and then slid between the lips of his pussy. After two or three repeats, Reborn's patience disappeared and he growled loudly, one of his hands moving quickly to grip Tsuna's chin harshly again. The brunette opened his eyes quickly, not expecting such a move from his partner - although, his reaction seemed to be exactly what Reborn wanted because he grinned with satisfaction. 

 

“Good boy, keep your eyes on me.” He praised, making Tsuna's breath turn even more erratic than before. “I want you to look at my face when I enter you.”

 

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from glancing down at these words. His face immediately went red and his eyes widened. 

 

First of all, Reborn was… huge. Tsuna didn't have any, uh, hands-on experience he could compare it too, but he knew enough to safely say it was far past human average - both in length and in thickness.

 

Secondly, aside from the general shape, there was pretty much nothing human about Reborn's dick - Tsuna was vividly aware of the fact that he was going to have sex with a demon but the sight still felt like a blatant wake-up call. Size aside - and Tsuna couldn't help but note that if he wanted to properly touch Reborn, it would probably take both of his hands to cover enough flesh to make him feel  _ really _ nice - the color was also unusual, with black tip that gradually changed into the color of Reborn's pale skin at the bottom. 

 

Tsuna could also see scales, the same which were visible on Reborn's other body parts, scattered over his member. His hands twitched, gripping the covers nervously, barely stopping them from reaching out and feeling Reborn up.

 

The movement didn't escape Reborn's eyes, his grin widening and sharp canines showing, before he slowly moved his hips, dark tip disappearing inside Tsuna. 

 

Almost immediately he realized that - as pleasant as it was - Reborn eating him out was not nearly enough to properly prepare him for the penetration. The way he uncharacteristically gently (after all that demon  _ really _ liked throwing him right in the center of all problems with no guilt) went deeper inside and how he nuzzled Tsuna's neck for comfort told that it was more because of the fact that his long claws made it impossible and not because he was feeling particularly cruel. 

 

Despite Reborn's willingness to go slow, it was still painful. Tsuna closed his eyes, his breathing getting heavier while he concentrated on relaxing. Reborn's small circular movement of his hips got easier with every round, getting further and further inside. Although Tsuna avoided looking down (or, well, looking in general) because it was most definitely not caused by his body experiencing more pleasure but rather by something  _ unfortunately  _ tearing a little. He really didn't want to faint at the possible sight of his blood, especially after he announced to Reborn that yes, he knows what he's agreeing to. 

 

It took a considerable amount of time but finally, Reborn's hips met the back of Tsuna's thighs with a slap. The claws went up and down his legs in another comforting manner. It was enough to coax the young witch into opening his eyes after a few seconds. 

 

Almost immediately Tsuna groaned at the sight. He couldn't decide if it looked either as if his body was  _ definitely _ not made for something so big, or made perfectly for it to fit. At least, fortunately for him, at one point the pain turned into a sort of a numb feeling. 

 

And he was truly thankful for it because in other circumstances he would be even a little uncomfortable with how it looked. There was a visible bulge in his stomach, and with the way Reborn had him bent, he could see his pussy clinging desperately to the demon's dick, whenever he pulled out even for just a little bit. 

 

Tsuna moved his hand uncertainly against the skin of his stomach. It felt weird, his skin stretched enough for him to feel Reborn's dick inside right through it. His curiosity seemed to be a reaction which his demon deemed acceptable because he smirked against Tsuna's neck and moved with much less gentleness than before. 

 

The movement felt so unreal, especially with Tsuna's hand still placed on his belly - a startled yelp escaped his mouth. It wasn't, however, unpleasant. He was afraid anything more would bring back the pain - but it didn't. Instead, it was warm and… kind of familiar. 

 

“Wait,” said Tsuna abruptly. Reborn turned his head, his curly sideburns bouncing a little, a suggestion for his partner to continue without actually speaking anything. The response he got at first was pursed lips and narrowed eyes that focused on their joining point. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Reborn sighed and opened his mouth, which apparently finally motivated the witch to continue. “Are you healing me with your dick?”

 

Awkward silence continued after Reborn slowly blinked at Tsuna - and  _ hell _ , Tsuna had probably never felt more judged. So instead of moving on, he quickly moved one of his hand on Reborn's chest, hitting it lazily.

 

“Don't look at me like  _ this _ , I felt it before and I can recognize it!” And it was true, even though Reborn's willingness to use his healing skills was most of the time simply nonexistent. But Tsuna's bad luck and uncanny ability to attract dangerous creatures and events tested that willingness. 

 

He didn't get any confirmation - not that Tsuna needed it - but Reborn rolled his eyes and, again, got up close to his face. Tsuna noticed with dread that his tail lashed out on annoyance behind him. 

 

“I'm trying to be a gentleman here and this is how you act?” He said, tone a mix between mocking and fake concern. He shook his head in disappointment. 

 

His demeanor changed in next second, though. To one that felt much more dangerous, and not only because he was suddenly  _ really  _ close to Tsuna's face and chest, strong hands pushing Tsuna's legs further. And Tsuna had to admit - it took Reborn alarmingly small amount of strength to bend him even further. Not without an embarrassingly loud, startled squeal, his bottom half had been lifted and he ended up with his legs lying on and pushing against Reborn's broad shoulders in an attempt to maintain his balance. 

 

Poor Tsuna didn't even have time to brace himself before Reborn moved him so easily like a doll. The new position made his dick feel both larger and generally better inside and Tsuna moaned loudly. It seemed to please Reborn, though, because he hummed and propped himself before bending even further down, his chest not allowing the witch to move.

 

And then he started pounding. 

 

If his eating out skills could be described as amazing, then that one was… phenomenal, probably. He didn't give Tsuna any breaks to take a deeper breath and it was surprisingly wonderful. The warmth from his healing magic disappeared pretty quickly, but it was followed by completely different kind of warmth. More of a scorching hot one. 

 

Tsuna found himself surprised how much he was enjoying it, considering how despite earlier preparations, his body was still not very accustomed to such a large insertion. And their position was only making it harder. But the dull pain he was experiencing now was extremely pleasant, especially with Reborn's hands gripping his legs tightly and leaving red marks behind. 

 

It was embarrassing but he really could stop himself from moaning louder and louder with every second, absolutely ecstatic. 

 

“Hell, if you're enjoying the pain so much, I should rethink my punishment methods.” Whispered Reborn to his ear, which caused a bright red blush to appear on Tsuna's face. “You're a little masochist in the end, aren't you?“

 

Tsuna desperately shook his head to disagree. Speaking was out of the question now - he could only communicate by groans and ‘ _ mores _ ’, and ‘ _ Reborns _ ’. 

 

It wasn't long before Tsuna arched his back painfully, his chest pressing hard into Reborn's. His thighs shook violently while he came. The demon generously slowed down and Tsuna could finally breathe a little. Well, it was more gasping loudly for air than breathing if he was completely honest. 

 

Reborn observed him, preening slightly. For a second Tsuna amused himself with an idea of pointing it out ( _ preening _ …!) but he quickly decided he valued his little break too much. And that was a good choice because not that long after Reborn's thrusts picked up the pace again. Tsuna's hips twitched violently, his pussy still sensitive after his orgasm. 

 

“Come on, don't you want to please me too?” purred Reborn, his hips pressing down with more strength than earlier. “It won't be hard, you feel wonderful when you squeeze around me as you come.”

 

Tsuna yelped loudly when Reborn suddenly flipped him on his stomach effortlessly, his tail moving the pillow under his hips. He didn't even have time to think about what was going on before Reborn entered him once again and forced the first actual scream out of him that night. 

 

He almost came right there on a spot. 

 

Reborn's movements were getting quicker with every second, every thrust seemingly more powerful than the previous one. Tsuna felt like he was only hanging pathetically on the ride, his hands reaching out desperately to grab onto something - which ended being a pillow.

 

This time it took Tsuna significantly less time to achieve his orgasm. However, his partner (now breathing heavily - well, heavily for him) still didn't reach his own climax. Suspiciously, though, Reborn didn't seem to act like he was bothered by it. He just purred, sharp teeth showing a bit more and maneuvered Tsuna into a new position. 

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re not a lust demon?” Gasped Tsuna tiredly but his words quickly turned into a moan, just when the tip of the tail pressed directly against their joining point. Reborn chuckled quietly against his neck, his long tongue leaving a wet trail on his neck before his mouth gently latched on Tsuna’s ear. 

 

“Trust me, if I were one it would end very different for you.” His words were followed by gentle nibble and then a nuzzle against Tsuna’s neck. If Tsuna ignored the persisting tail that still kept slowly rubbing - currently right against his clit - it was almost as if he was allowing them to take a little break.

 

And “little” is exactly what this break was because before Tsuna could regain some energy, Reborn’s claws tightened on his legs in a quick warning before next round started.

 

The brunet had to shamefully admit that at one point he lost count of exactly how many times he came. There was no other way to describe Reborn than skilled when it came to sex - he played and teased different parts of the witch’s body, discovering sweet spots that Tsuna had no idea even existed. And demonic stamina was definitely something else. Although now, with his face pressed close to Tsuna’s ear, as Reborn’s sharp teeth were nibbling and teasing his earlobe, he could tell that his partner was panting quite loudly. 

 

Tsuna was not going to lie, it was satisfying to see Reborn so undone. No matter what, the demon was composed - not counting his rare snarls when he was angry to the point that he was absolutely unable to keep his cool. But this,  _ this _ was a totally different thing. He was so close, that Tsuna could feel his fangs brushing every few seconds against his ear and then neck, much more distracting than his wet breath.

 

He circled his arms around Reborn’s neck, one hand feeling the scratches he accidentally made during one of their previous rounds. And since Tsuna obviously didn’t have impressive claws like Reborn, leaving such a mark on a quick-healing demon was a feat that made him feel strangely proud.

 

His little action seemed to work Reborn up a bit more, because he pushed one of Tsuna’s legs even further, stretch just on the edge of unpleasant. But to be honest, neither of them cared. This move allowed him to slip just a little bit more into Tsuna and with a loud yelp followed by full-body shudder, Tsuna realized that this little weird feeling their new position created was, in fact, Reborn’s dick hitting his cervix.

 

Even Reborn himself probably had no idea how much it would excite Tsuna - his arms tightened before they abandoned their place completely. With a surprising amount of strength, Tsuna’s hands cradled his demon’s face and clashed their lips violently together. 

 

“Come on, Reborn…” Tsuna’s words, even if barely recognizable because of their hazed slur, were enough to bring Reborn to the edge. 

 

It was probably a good thing that Reborn came only once, Tsuna noted, because both he and his bed might have not survived anything more. First of all, to stop himself from unintentionally hurting Tsuna, he actually had to rapidly move his mouth away from Tsuna’s neck - a pillow laying close fell victim to his teeth instead. A similar fate was met by bedsheets, though their end was caused by Reborn’s claws. 

 

But mostly, Tsuna wondered if his body could take anything more. Reborn was literally filling him up, very quickly at that - an amount of cum his body couldn’t even truly contain. It was a strange, but also a somehow amazing feeling that gave him a final orgasm of a night. 

 

A final one that embarrassingly knocked the air out of his lungs and - what Tsuna realized after few seconds - actually made him black out.

 

He came back to a slow, steady pulse, which he recognized a Reborn still filling him up. His hips were still moving as if chasing his orgasm, although compared to everything before it was almost unnoticeable. 

 

When Tsuna managed to focus his eyes on his face, he was greeted by an expression that was mostly satisfied and just a little bit surprised. 

 

“Squirting, huh?” That smug expression deepened and blood immediately rushed to Tsuna’s cheeks. 

 

“I- I had no idea it could happen, that I could…” Tsuna closed his mouth abruptly and absolutely refused to look into Reborn's eyes - he turned his face and focused his eyes on a first random thing, which happened to be a pillow. It helped with ignoring Reborn at least somewhat. He still could hear that annoying chuckle, though.

 

And beside the annoying noise, it was first and foremost really hard to ignore him when he was still filling Tsuna. Much slower than in the beginning, but still doing that nonetheless. The witch's body was obviously not very accustomed to it - a lot of cum already had escaped on the sheets beneath them and there was an obvious, uncomfortably looking bulge in his belly area.

 

Tsuna quickly realized (somewhat fearfully) that focusing on that feeling was not helping his body to calm down. Quite the contrary, actually. He cleared his throat, an attempt to stop his thoughts from wandering too much, and looked into Reborn's amused eyes. 

 

“You didn't have to be that careful.” A small frown appeared on Tsuna's face, showing his displeasure over the idea. Reborn's response was non-verbal again - he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, which prompted Tsuna to explain further. “Um, the pillow. You wanted to bite me, didn't you? I've survived your tutoring, you know I'm not that delicate.“

 

Reborn stared at him for a few long, long seconds, before he finally propped himself on his elbows, as if he needed to gain a little bit of strength before proceeding. “Tsuna, I have literal poison on my fangs.”

 

Tsuna simply ‘Oh’-ed and his eyes quickly focused on Reborn's still very,  _ very _ visible fangs. The fact that he felt them on his skin so many times during the intercourse made him slightly light-headed now, his face getting visibly paler. Meanwhile, Reborn's flexible tail sneaked out to coil around the sadly looking part of a pillow that was somehow still holding together. 

 

“Yes.” He started while his tail gently swayed, which in turn made multiple feathers slip on the bed. “I'd say you should be pleased because after a few minutes you would look much worse than this pillow.”

 

Brown eyes followed the pillow nervously before finally, Tsuna blinked slowly and frowned at the pillow’s filling, now scattered on his bed. He quickly gave up, though. “Okay, okay. Just... don't make more mess.”

 

His attention came back to a strange feeling, this time with a full force. His hand moved slowly, as if he was in trance - first away from the sheets, then on his stomach. Reborn's eyes observed it sharply as it dipped even lower, until fingers touched the sensitive place where they were still connected, both currently too lazy to change their positions. Despite their previous activities, this particular action was surprisingly innocent - driven more by Tsuna’s curiosity than anything else, which was obvious by the way the tips of his fingers pressed places in which Reborn’s release was still leaking (albeit slower than before).

 

A dark blush appeared on Tsuna’s face again when he seemed to realize exactly what he was doing. His hand moved away quickly like he was burned. The sight caused Reborn to let out an amused huff. He lowered his head again and nuzzled his partner’s neck, fangs brushing against it. Somehow, it felt both comforting (for Reborn’s standards, anyway) and mocking for Tsuna. Oh well, it’s not like he could expect anything fully touching from the demon. However, it did help with removing the red from his cheeks.

 

Honestly, Reborn kind of reminded him now of a cat that was seeking warmth (ironic, since Tsuna’s natural body heat was much lower, even with magic inside that was described by many people as comfortingly warm and accepting). He put his other hand on Reborn’s head and gently scratched him around the base of his horns. It seemed to please him nicely, even though in his lizard form he was always offended when someone compared him to a house pet. 

 

“You’re lucky you can’t get me pregnant.” Grumbled Tsuna quietly. Almost immediately his hand stilled and his body went rigid. Reborn opened one of his eyes lazily. “...You can’t do that, can you now?”

 

“God, you’re thinking way too much.” Reborn let out an annoyed growl. “First of all, you should have worried about it earlier and secondly, no. There was no intent to make it happen.”

 

These words didn’t explain anything very well to Tsuna, but the demon’s annoyance  _ was  _ strangely comforting, in a way. If he thought hard about it, he could remember Reborn mentioning something about the intent of magic, which was used by people - or creatures - with a lot of magical talent or raw magic energy. And to be fair, intuitive magic was something Tsuna used to accidentally perform quite a lot before Reborn drilled “basics” into his head - of course, nothing that big.

 

“And don’t worry about the mess.” Reborn’s voice was less annoyed, maybe because he finally felt Tsuna relax. He waved his hand lazily, not even looking in its direction. A small burst of magic later, the bed was clean - no feathers or stains in sight. 

 

Tsuna’s mouth opened in surprise before a frown re-appeared on his face. “You really ordered me to scrub the floor on my knees earlier when you could just wave your hand once?!” 

 

His anger didn’t last long, however, because Reborn let another annoyed, warning growl. “I’m being a gentleman here, don’t make me regret it.”

 

It made Tsuna squeal in a mix of fear and surprise, then sigh. As fun as testing his demon’s patience was - since in normal circumstances he was too calm and collected - the possibility of pissing him off too much to be indulged like that again was... not something appealing, not in a slightest.

 

His body finally went limp under Reborn’s weight and he closed his eyes, letting himself ignore everything else except the warmth around him.

 


End file.
